1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifying filter assembly module having a water purifying filter that can be easily released therefrom or assembled therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water purifying filter assembly module is configured such that the water purifying filter assembly module is assembled with a water purifying filter. Also, the water purifying filter assembly module is configured so that water to be filtered flows into the water purifying filter assembled therewith and the water, filtered through the water purifying filter, is discharged.
As for a water purifying filter assembly module according to the related art, in the case a water purifying filter is located under the water purifying filter assembly module, the water purifying filter is moved upwards and assembled within the water purifying assembly module. For example, the water purifying filter may be assembled on the water purifying filter assembly module with a screw connection or may be caught by a protrusion formed on the water purifying assembly module so that the water purifying filter is assembled on the water purifying filter assembly module.
Therefore, when the water purifying filter assembly module is located at a lower position, while a user cannot see a filter assembly head, which is provided in the water purifying filter assembly module and has a water purifying filter assembled thereon, the water purifying filter is assembled on the water purifying filter assembly module. As a result, it becomes difficult to perform the assembly of the water purifying filter.
Furthermore, when there is not enough room under the water purifying filter assembly module to place the water purifying filter, it is also difficult to assemble the water purifying filter.
In the case that the water purifying filter is assembled on the water purifying filter assembly module by a screw connection, a larger force is required to assemble the water purifying filter.
When the water purifying filter is assembled on the water purifying filter assembly module in such a manner that the water purifying filter is caught by the protrusion provided on the water purifying filter assembly module, if high-pressure water is introduced into the water purifying filter, the water purifying filter may fall down during the assembly of the water purifying filter.
Furthermore, water leakage may occur through a portion of the water purifying filter assembly module, on which the water purifying filter is assembled, due to the weight of the water purifying filter.